


without a doubt, singled out, the only way i know 'cause

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, gun - Freeform, nobody is shot but they are shot at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: A gunshot cracked through the air. The ladder collapsed, sending Lucy to the ground.Maggie pulled her up as another gunshot rang. “He’s got his gun,” she said, barely able to process.She pushed Lucy into a run, out of the field. Gravel sprayed as they skid onto the road.
Series: Judge Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	without a doubt, singled out, the only way i know 'cause

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in a series of six pieces bridging Judge Not and the potential sequel. Each one will be posted individually, but in a specific order, so the best way to read them will be the order they are in in the series.  
> This one picks up during the last chapter of Judge Not, giving us Maggie's pov and what happened to her.

A light appeared in the near distance, making Maggie’s stomach plummet. She took a step backwards, towards Lucy.

“The porch light just turned on,” she said. “We need to go.”

“I’ve got one more word,” Lucy replied.

Terror congealed in Maggie’s throat. “Quickly.”

The spraying continued.

“Lucy,” Maggie hissed.

No response. Maggie squinted as she scanned the field.

“Lucy, come on.”

She couldn’t see anything, but that only meant so much.

“Please, Lucy.”

A gunshot cracked through the air. The ladder collapsed, sending Lucy to the ground.

Maggie pulled her up as another gunshot rang. “He’s got his gun,” she said, barely able to process.

She pushed Lucy into a run, out of the field. Gravel sprayed as they skid onto the road.

Another gunshot.

Her dad was going to kill her.

But maybe if he knew it was her…

And, she knew how good his aim was. If he really wanted to hit them, he would have.

She let herself fall behind Lucy.

She let Lucy pull ahead to safety.

She only slightly regretted it when a hand grabbed her by the head, fingers digging into hat and hair, and yanked back. She was spun around. A gun was in her face. Her ski mask was yanked off.

“Maggie?”

For a moment his face softened, only to be overtaken by anger.

She was dragged back to the house in silence, too aware and afraid of the gun in his hand to say anything.

Once inside, he threw her against a wall, stared at her, gun in his hands.

Maggie stared at the gun. The fear was a solid mass inside her, taking up every and any empty space in her body.

“Go pack her a bag.”

Maggie stared at the gun and stared at the gun and stared at the gun and a part of her was aware of her tears and the pain in her shoulder but she just stared at the gun.

There was movement and her dad was holding something, was holding her sketchbook, was flipping through her sketchbook.

Maggie let out a choked sound.

“Fucking filth,” he grunted.

He dropped her book.

He shot it.

Maggie jumped back with a scream.

A bag was shoved into her arms.

“If you come back to this house, it won’t be a book.”

She was being moved, pushed through the house, then out of the house, and she was staring at the front door.

Her fingers shifted against the fabric of the bag as her mind struggled to understand.

Her parents had just

She had

Her father

She was

She was alone.

She took a step backwards.

She stared at the door, almost waiting for her parents to open it and bring her back inside and say they would never.

...kick her out.

Oh fuck, they had kicked her out.

She hugged the bag to her chest.

She took another step back.

They really had.

She started walking, completely numb.

She walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and

A loud noise.

Had he chased her down? Was he going to kill her away from the house?

Maggie tripped over her feet as she tried to run and fell into cold.

A hand grabbed her arm, pulled her back up.

"Aunt Maya?"

"Oh, mija."

Maggie was still numb as she was bundled into her aunt's truck and blanket after blanket was piled on top of her. She barely registered the movement of the car or the music from the radio.

She didn’t know how long it took for the car to stop, for the door next to her to open and Aunt Maya to pull her out.

Some point after going into Aunt Maya’s farm, she stopped being cold, but she didn’t stop being numb.

She accepted the food handed to her and ate most of it. She let herself be led to a bathroom where she barely felt the warmth of the shower. She put on the clothes set out for her.

She climbed into the bed she was told was hers.

She didn’t know if she actually slept, but seemed to spend the night in a space between asleep and awake.

In the morning, she laid in bed long after she first heard Aunt Maya moving around. 

She laid in bed.

And she cried.

One moment she was numb, the next she was curling around the pain in her chest and sobbing.

The knocks came when the sobs had settled into hiccups.

"Maggie?"

She pushed herself up and stared at the door. Her eyes stung. Her head pounded.

Her heart hurt.

"Maggie?"

She could just lie back down, curl back up.

But

She stood, stumbled to the door, and opened it just as another knock started.

Maggie stared at Aunt Maya for a few moments, then practically fell into her.

She started crying again the moment Aunt Maya's arms wrapped around her.

When she finally stopped, they made their way to the kitchen. Maggie stayed quiet as Aunt Maya tossed some Eggos in the toaster, stayed quiet as they ate. She broke her silence as she stared at her empty plate, dragging the tongs of her fork through the remnant of syrup.

“Are you going to ask what happened?” Her voice was rough.

A few moments passed before her question was answered.

“Your mom already told me.”

Maggie’s entire body tensed.

It was going to happen again.

“Maggie? Maggie, you’re safe here, I promise.”

She let out a shaky breath.

Was she safe? Was she really?

“Did your parents ever tell you why you guys stopped coming over?”

Maggie jerked her head from side to side.

It happened a few years ago. Maggie had been devastated. Oliva was her favorite cousin.

“Oliva got a girlfriend.”

Her head snapped up.

Olivia, who always let her watch R rated movies while babysitting and listened to the best bands. Oliva, the person she had planned on showing a Valentines Day card she never gave to Eliza.

Oliva was gay?

“You really are safe here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, now we know what happened to Maggie.
> 
> Maya and Olivia do not belong to me (not that anybody here does). They are creations of 4beit, who was wonderful and let me use them.  
> And a big shout out to them, Aide, J, and Meghan for reading through these for me.
> 
> Title is from Green Day's Minority


End file.
